Long Last Together
by SpontaneousDreamer
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been friends forever, but what happens when their feelings for eachother get the best of them? Love relationships ensue, not only for Ron and Hermione, but Harry and Ginny, too! HG,RHr. Rated T for future text. R&R Please!
1. The Workings of Veritaserum

**Long Last Together**

**Chapter One**: **The Workings of Veritaserum**

"Ginny," Harry breathed, "wait up!"

"Harry, you're so slow!" Ginny teased giving Harry a kiss when he finally caught up to her.

"Maybe I should be slow more often," Harry said.

"Nice try, but no."

"Aww, c'mon."

"No, we're going to be late for class," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"That's just scary," Ron exclaimed coming up behind the two, "You are sounding more and more like Hermione everyday."

"I kinda like it," Harry said modestly.

"Haha Ron! Harry likes it." Ginny laughed out loud, as Harry and Ron bid their good-byes to Ginny as she left for Transfiguration.

Later that day, the four of them, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting around the fire in their favorite chairs in the common room. Though for the exception that Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, while he was playing with her hair.

"I can't believe the essay that Snape gave us on Veritaserum," Ron whispered to Harry, "I mean you can't really write four feet on the purpose of it."

"Of course you can, Ronald," Hermione said nicely, who had heard what they were saying."

"But Hermione, you won't help me, I know that!" Ron shot back, a little too loudly then he meant.

"Yes I will."

"You will?" Ron was astounded.

"Yes, for you." Hermione blushed, but Ron didn't notice. Harry and Ginny did though. The two of them had an eye for picking up tension between Ron and Hermione.

"What about me?" Harry asked, playing along.

"You have Ginny." Hermione replied.

At that, Harry gave up and smiled at his girlfriend. Ginny smiled back.

With their essays finally done, Hermione bid Harry and Ron good night. Ginny followed suite shortly after, giving Harry a peck on the cheek.

With the girls gone, Ron turned to Harry, about to say something, but then thought better of it.

"Ron, what's up?" Harry asked; sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing."

"That's not true." Harry anticipated what he was going to say next.

"Oh well, it's not important."

"Tell me, please?" Harry asked nicely.

"Ok, I think I love Hermione."

"That's nice." Harry said grinning.

"That's all? You're not mad that I fancy your best friend?"

"Not really, anyway, I fancied your sister for the longest time."

"There's a difference."

"How so?" Harry was surprised at the fact.

"Never mind."

"Whatever." Harry knew he had won that battle. "Anyway, Ginny and I knew about you and Hermione. It is pretty obvious," he said calmly.

"It is? Does Hermione know?"

"No I don't think so."

"Are you sure?"

"I guess, but I think she feels the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Ron yawned and Harry took it as a sign to call it a night, as it was already half past midnight. As they were cleaning up their things, they didn't realize a certain bushy haired sixteen year-old who was sitting on the girl's dormitory staircase, who happened to hear the whole conversation about herself.


	2. The Choice of Your Life

Ok, so let me say this: None of these characters belong to me, and neither do the rights, etc, etc. (Did you know that saying etc makes you sound smarter?) Ok, so well, Harry Potter and everyone else belong to the brilliant Ms. Jo Rowling. Under no circumstances should I ever say that I own Harry, because I certainly do not. Thank you.

PotterCrazed31292 to Ron.

So here's the highly anticipated Chp.2

**Chapter Two: The Choice of your Life**

Hermione took it upon herself to not say anything to Ron unless he said anything first. She decided it wasn't good to say anything to Harry, either, in case he spilled the beans to Ron. Although Ginny was his sister, she could trust Ginny not to say anything to Harry, or to Ron, so she decided on her best girl friend to tell her big news. So the next morning, Hermione pulled Ginny aside on the way to breakfast.

"Ginny, wait up!" Hermione said, as they both ascended the spiral staircase out of the dormitory.

"I'm here, Hermione." Ginny said.

"I think it would be better if we sat down."

"Ok," Ginny said anticipating what she was to tell her best friend.

"Ron likes me..." she said, well that was obvious... "and I think I like him too." There, she said it. It felt good to get it off her chest.

Ginny took in a small breath, then said, "That's nice to know, because Ron-does-like-you." She said the last four words very quickly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Ron likes you too." She made sure this time around to articulate her words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he told Harry. And then Harry told me when he woke up," she said quietly looking down.

"Oh, I didn't know that he fancied me too," she said, "it's sort of a relief." Hermione decided to not tell Ginny about her little experience on the stairs last night...yet.

"I thought that you would say that. I'm happy you told me that since you and Ron have obviously always felt something for each other."

"Obviously?" Hermione sounded angry now.

"No, but we, I mean Harry and I notice things," she said politely. And then she added, "the way you two look at each other and talk, it's very cute."

"Like what Harry and I used to do?"

"Yes, but you still do." Hermione giggled.

"I know, thanks." Ginny smiled awkwardly.

Hermione nodded, showing that she agreed.

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"I guess I should tell him how I feel, since he feels the same," Hermione couldn't believe she was saying this since, she thought she had just decided to no do anything until Ron did. She laughed at herself.

"I'm glad you are going to do that. I am sure that he will be happy to know that he isn't the only one that feels that way." She added, trying to give Hermione some courage.

"Thanks, well, I better go tell him then. I have to get to the great hall immediately." Hermione then left, skipping down the seventh floor corridor down to the hall, leaving Ginny smiling to herself. As she walked down to meet Harry for breakfast, she thought aloud, "this is going to be a very interesting relationship...and I'm going to end up being stuck in the middle."


	3. Some Fresh Air

1**Ok, sorry everyone that this chapter has taken me so long to post. Lately, I have either been too lazy, tired, and not in the mood to write/type this chapter up. So, I apoligize, and I hope that you will all accept my apology by REVIEWING! Please?**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in this story belong to Jo. Not me, Jo. Got it? Good. This story line, belongs to me, because I came up with it in Spanish class a couple months ago. This chapter was completed a couple of months ago, but like I said, I was not in the mood to post it. **

**But anyway, here it is. **

**Long Last Together Chapter THREE: Some Fresh Air**

Hermione came to the Great Hall and directly went over to the Gryffindor table. She was very apprehensive and nervous, and a lot other things actually. She took a seat next to Ron, who picked his head up a bit, as if to acknowledge her.

She waited until he finished chewing, then whispered into his ear, "Ron can we take a walk?" She was very happy that it was Saturday, no classes!

Once he had gotten over the initial shock that Hermione wanted to spend time with him...alone, he decided that maybe it would be a positive bonding experience, and a good way to tell Hermione what he had been dying to tell her since he first laid eyes on her. **(A/N: and I know that this is not Ron, but oh well...)**

"Sure, I'd like to," he mumbled, glad that Hermione had good hearing.

Ron stood up, closely followed Hermione, who lead the way out of the hall.

They walked out of the front doors and into the grounds. Hermione thought it would be nice to walk down to the beech tree, at the edge of the lake. So she turned in the direction of the lake, Ron slowly following along, enjoying the nice weather.

"So...how have you been?" Hermione asked, lingering on the question.

"Fine, it's nice being able to not have classes on Fridays. Sixth year is pretty easy so far." He replied.

"I agree, but I do have to point out that we will have to start studying for N.E.W.T.s soon. ." Hermione blushed, hoping that Ron wouldn't take notice.

"Only you, Hermione," Ron smiled as he said it.

How do I tell her that I have feelings for her? Ron thought about this quizzically.

I guess I should just get this over with. Hermione thought, trying to find the courage to do so.

"Ron, I have to tell you something." She said, out of guilty consciousness. She was so afraid what would happen she was trying so hard to keep a straight face.

Here was his chance. He took a deep breath, and said "That's nice, because I have something to tell you too."

"You want to go first?" She asked maliciously, since she already knew what he was going to say, but wanted to hear it from him, not from Harry to him.

"Hermione, I like you. I like you a lot. And I know this is out of blue and everything, since we have been friends for so long, but I just wanted to let you know that I have loved you ever since I met you."

And with that, Ron ran off, as far as possible from Hermione, back into the castle, which unfortunately was the most unfortunate thing that Hermione ever wanted to happen.

**Now, you all know the drill. Please review! Thx, PC**


	4. Closets, Portraits, and Kisses

1**Disclaimer: For those who know me, I envy Jo Rowling. Do I have anywhere near her writing talent, obviously not, because I post my ideas here, not in a 600 plus page book. So anyway, everything here belongs to Jo. The idea, however, is mine (mwah haha)**

**So here goes nothing...**

**Long Last Together Chp. 4 Closets, Portraits, and Kisses**

Before Ron realized what he was doing, he was already half way to the front doors of the school. He was actually still in shock as to why he had told Hermione about his true feelings to her, but was very anxious as to what she would have done, if in fact he had stayed put. But Ron being the person that he was, was too insecure to wait and see. He just had to go and tell Harry what he had said to her. Even if Harry was right about Hermione liking him, he just couldn't wait around and watch her dawdle.

Ron had finally reached the front doors and frantically retched them open. He didn't even stop to turn around and see where Hermione was, and what she was doing. He had to tell Harry. He just had to.

He ran down the first floor corridor to the great hall, but as he passed a supply closet of Mr. Filch's, he heard giggling. He turned around, almost out of breath, not knowing what he was to face, pulled on the door handle and swung it open. There stood his sister, her shirt undone, and Harry, minus a shirt at all, just pulling away from each other' faces. Ron couldn't take it. Instead of yelling at them, he just shut the door and ran all the way up to the seventh floor corridor, where the Fat Lady was located.

"Ahh, and what do we have here? You look a little frazzled yourself, Mister!" The Fat Lady stammered, before adding "password, please?"

"Oh, shut up won't you?" Ron was overly pissed. He had just lost Hermione, found his sister and his best mate in a closet half naked, and now had a portrait telling him how he looked. "Oh, Fizzing Whizbees." The Fat Lady swung open, and Ron climbed in, as sweaty and swearing as ever, only to find Hermione sitting on the couch, crying.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Ron mumbled to himself. Hermione looked up, obviously sensing that there was another human being watching her. .

"Oh Ron..."she started, but he cut her off, she then looked down at her shoes..

"'Mione, how did you get up here so quickly?" He was perplexed, since he had come straight up to the common room after confronting Harry and Ginny in the closet.

"Oh, well I...I sneaked past you when you had your head stuck in that silly old supply closet...What were you looking in there anyway?" Hermione had finally looked up at him, he could see her eyes were blotchy and her beautiful brown eyes almost glistening from her new fallen tears.

"Harry and Ginny." Hermione could barely make out the two words since Ron had recently taken a liking to mumbling his responses.

"Harry and Ginny...WHAT?" Hermione was stunned to complexity.

"Harry...Ginny...closet...no shirts..." Ron now chose to talk in fragments.

"Harry...Ginny...closet...no shirts..." Hermione repeated. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She had finally just realized why Ron was so quiet, perplexed, and white of all things.

"Yeah, lucky me. My day has just been peachy, wouldn't you say?" Ron was now just acting cocky, one thing that Hermione didn't like, but decided to lighten the mood by playing it cool.

"I am so sorry, Ron. I just was shocked to hear what you said." Hermione had now gotten off the couch and walked over to him. She put her hand on her arm and looked straight into his brown eyes. "It's just that we have been friends for so long, and now out of the blue, you tell me that you love me?" She paused. "Because I was hoping you would say that." Hermione laced her fingers around Ron's neck and pulled his head down to hers and said, "I love you, too, Ron," before standing on her tip-toes and kissing him. Passionately.


	5. Oy, Vey, Deja Vou!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Jo. The plot is mine. End of story. **

**I have recently been entranced on a writing spell. I hope to update more over the weekend so you all can read! But, please review!**

**Special thanks go out to my friend, Tasha, for letting me use her closet idea to some effect! **

**Shout outs to SR, RP, J-B, and NH! You all rock, thanks for being my** **number one fans in my book!**

**Long Last Together Chp. 5 Oy** **vey, deja vou!**

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said, breathlessly, after pulling away from her. He wouldn't have, but there soon became an impending need for oxygen, so they had to stop snogging, momentarily.

"Hmmm?" Hermione still had her eyes closed, but was smiling at Ron.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Ron replied, pulling her closer, and tilting her face towards him with a finger. "Everything is now perfect." With that, Ron kissed her once again.

Meanwhile...

"Harry, did you just see that? That was my brother!" Ginny squeaked. "My BROTHER! What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, I suppose. We just have to wait and see what he does. I mean, if what he tells us both is true, I bet you he is with Hermione right now."

"But how can he be? He was with her before I got to the great hall. Why was he peering into this closet without her with him?" Ginny knew that she had a good point. But Harry had a good rebuttal.

"Maybe she was there, we just couldn't see her? Or maybe she was ahead of him. Or behind him? I don't know." Harry knew that he had probably lost his case.

With that Ginny made a swift movement with her eyes as if to mean "let's get out of this closet." Harry understood and made to go and look for his shirt, that was somewhere on the ground. He located it, and started to pull it over his head, as Ginny began to button hers. When they were finally situated and fully dressed, Ginny gave Harry a peck on the lips and opened the door, where streams of light finally filled the dark and muggy closet.

Ginny lead Harry up to The Fat Lady, said "Fizzing Whizbees," grabbed Harry's hand as they tip-toed through the portrait whole, and into the common room. They were about to go sit down on the couch and start their homework, only to stop dead in their tracks when they found it was already occupied. There laid Ron and Hermione, snogging furiously, Ron on top of Hermione, while she worked furiously on trying to unbutton his shirt while her lips were glued to his face.

Ginny started cracking up hysterically at the interesting site before her. She could not believe here, now sat, well laid, her brother and her best friend, snogging, in public. You think they could have gone somewhere private, like Harry and I did? Oh no, not my best friend and arrogant brother. No, they have to make a seen, she thought to herself.

Ron, finally hearing the laughter, that was directed at himself, pulled away from Hermione, looked up, and took a big gulp.

"I take it you have now had the chance to experience the feeling of making out on the couch, Ronald." Ginny decided to make her remark funny. Harry chuckled while Ron tried to throw his sister a death glare, but just ended up turning a deeper shade of red than the couch.

Ron stood up, put his hand out in front of Hermione, who politely took it, and pulled her up off the couch. "Well yes, Ginny, I have. Now if you would excuse us, we have some unfinished business to deal with upstairs." Ron tried very hard to keep a straight face, but unfortunately for him, it was only making Ginny and Harry laugh harder. Ron sent Ginny one last glare, and started to climb the staircase leading the boy's dormitory, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Wasn't that just priceless?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yes, I do believe it was. Well now, we obviously don't have to worry about Ron coming down on us about the closet issue." Harry smiled.

"Point taken."

And with that, Harry and Ginny went over to the table, grabbed their homework, and sat down side-by-side on the couch. It was going to be a very long couple of days ahead for the four love birds.

**You know what I want you to do...REVIEW! ooo, that rhymed!  
I promise to update soon, if I can get some reviews! Maybe tonight there will be a new chapter.  
Oh, andfor those who have not read yet, I have another story, If Only You Would Pay Attention- please R&R!  
Thanks, PC**


End file.
